


Пять раз, когда Катра восхищалась Адорой, и один раз, когда Адора это заметила

by PurpleFoxx



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFoxx/pseuds/PurpleFoxx
Summary: Катра восхищалась Адорой, но ни за то не призналась бы ей в этом.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	Пять раз, когда Катра восхищалась Адорой, и один раз, когда Адора это заметила

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9454852 - работа на Фикбуке

1

Катра огляделась по сторонам, чтобы оценить силы противников, окруживших их, но вместо этого зацепилась взглядом за небесно-голубые глаза. Адора стояла рядом, натянув нахальную усмешку, которая заставила сердце Катры учащённо забиться. Глиммер приняла боевую позицию, а Боу натянул тетиву. Но внимание Катры привлекала лишь фигура в красной куртке.

На планете, населённой странными зелёными существами, уши которых растопырились в стороны при виде чужеземцев, они встретили группировку инопланетян, поработившую местных. Четвёрка Лучших Друзей не могла оставить это без внимания. Катра слегка потянулась, готовясь к битве.

— Во славу Серого Черепа, — закричала Адора. Катра повернула голову и на секунду застыла. Ши-ра, стоявшая перед ней, будто светилась изнутри. Одним своим видом воительница внушала страх недоброжелателям и несла надежду мирянам.

Катра не могла оторвать взгляд от Ши-ры. Развевающийся хвост хлестнул девушку по лицу, когда она рванула вперёд, занеся меч над головой. Остальные последовали за ней, но Катра продолжила откровенно пялится. Сердце сделало кульбит. Теплота наполнила живот, и даже ветер, дувший с севера, не смог заставить девушку содрогнуться от холода. Её щёки предательски запылали. Катру наполнила гордость за Адору, но вместе с этим в груди поселилось что-то ещё. Девушка попыталась понять природу этого чувства, но голос Глиммер вытащил её из раздумий:

— Не стой столбом, чёрт тебя дери!

Катра встрепенулась и накинулась на краснокожего солдата. Его глаза пылали ярко-жёлтым светом, словно солнце в зените. Девушка подумала, что было бы неплохо вырвать их, чтобы отомстить за то, что он сделал с местными, но вместо этого она уложила его на лопатки и как следует ударила в висок. Солдат отключился, и Катра двинулась на следующих противников, выпустив когти.

Спустя полчаса ожесточённого сражения, ребята выдохнули. Глиммер потянулась, Боу опустил лук, а Адора перевоплотилась обратно. Они осмотрели груду солдат, сваленных в одну кучу. Их было не меньше сотни, и на каждом втором виднелись следы когтей. Катра самодовольно ухмыльнулась.

Местные начали обнимать своих героев и устроили пир в честь освобождения планеты. Адора взяла Катру за руку, и вместе они направились в замок. Спасённая планета оказалась совсем крошечной, размером с Зону Страха, если не меньше. Дорога с окраины города до главной площади заняла всего десять минут.

Адора чмокнула Катру в щёку, шепнув на ухо: «Хорошо справились». Глиммер, шедшая позади, закатила глаза. Катра ощутила это, и по её спине пробежалась стайка мурашек. Она развернулась и показала подруге язык, хватая Адору под локоть.

Приняв благодарности от местного короля, ребята отправились веселиться. Боу галантно пригласил Глиммер на танец, и они начали кружиться в медленном вальсе. Адора улыбнулась им, заглядывая в разноцветные глаза напротив. В животе Катры тут же вспыхнули огоньки, защекотавшие нутро.

— Потанцуем? — спросила она, и Катра фыркнула, хватая Адору за талию и притягивая к себе. Девушки рассмеялись. Зал украшали огоньки, окрасившие пол в цвета радуги. Катра поймала себя на мысли, что глаза Адоры становились ещё ярче, когда фиолетовый свет игрался с ними. Нежная улыбка расцвела на губах Катры, делая девушку беззащитной перед чувствами, захлестнувшими её. Но теперь она была не против поддаться им.

— Вернём магию в этот мир и домой, — прошептала Адора, положив голову на плечо Катры. — Будем бегать друг к другу в комнаты, есть пирожки и отдыхать. Мы заслужили.

— Наконец-то, — выдохнула Катра, запечатлев поцелуй на румяной щеке.

2

— Да я даже без Ши-ры смогу победить тебя, — фыркнула Адора. Катра вздохнула, краем глаза наблюдая за перепалкой Фросты и своей девушки. Самой лучшей, но иногда слишком принципиальной девушки.

Солнце настойчиво пыталось ослепить Катру. Она фыркнула, кое-как дотянувшись до холодного сока. Подстилка под ней скомкалась, и золотистый песок щекотал оголённые икры. Летние чёрные шорты, которые надела Катра, прикрывали ноги лишь до середины бедра, и теперь девушка жалела, что предпочла их привычным штанам.

Глиммер, сидевшая под тенью созданного Парфюмой дерева, поставила на Адору, а Боу, после неуспешной попытки разнять подруг, решил болеть за Фросту. Парфюма и Скорпия всё ещё уговаривали девушек не драться. Мермиста кричала: «Хлеба и зрелищ!», чем ещё больше раззадоривала Адору и Фросту. Спиннерелла и Нетосса молча наблюдали за происходящим, то и дело потягивая сок. Только Энтрапта ни на что не обращала внимания и лишь болтала с Хордаком о технике.

Катра перевернулась на живот. Застёжка в виде золотого крыла неприятно впилась в кожу, но девушка не обратила на это внимания. Она не уследила, с чего началась перепалка, но не собиралась пропускать оставшуюся часть спектакля.

— По рукам! — сказала Фроста, готовясь атаковать. Адора встала в боевую позицию. Катра с самого детства видела, как девушка тренировала эту стойку, оттачивала приёмы и ликовала, когда они наконец получались. Но теперь всё было совсем иначе, и дело было даже не в том, что Орды больше не существовало. Адора повзрослела. Шорты и спортивный топик не скрывали мускулатуру девушки. Мышцы пресса и ног напряглись, когда Адора сделала выпад вперёд.

Катра не могла оторвать взгляд. В рукопашном бою Адоре не было равных. Она легко уклонилась от ледяного кулака, который чуть не задел её, и сделала подсечку. Фроста споткнулась, но сумела устоять на ногах. Тогда Адора толкнула подругу в грудь, демонстрируя прекрасную растяжку. Фроста, не ожидавшая этого, повалилась назади распласталась на песке.

Катра завороженно наблюдала за происходящим. Её рот непроизвольно приоткрылся, а глаза расширились. Адора выглядела настолько прекрасно, что сердце Катры упало в пятки. Учащённый пульс отдавался в висках глухими ударами. Из урагана чувств её выдернул возглас:

— Я победила!

Фроста поднялась на ноги и пожала сверкающей от радости Адоре руку. Катра поднялась с налёжанного места, чтобы подойти к ним. Пятки утопали в горячем песке, и девушка шла медленно, наслаждаясь этим ощущением. Светлые волосы Адоры, заплетённые в косу, становились цвета золота в свете палящего солнца. Голубые глаза светились детской радостью. Катра не смогла сдержать улыбку.

— Победитель заслуживает награду, — промурлыкала Катра, притягивая Адору к себе. Они секунду смотрели друг другу в глаза, прежде чем поцеловаться. Скорпия охнула, а Глиммер и Боу довольно заулюлюкали. Вскоре к ним присоединились остальные, аплодируя девушкам.

Руки Адоры оказались на шее Катры, заставляя последнюю довольно замурлыкать. Прохладные пальцы контрастировали с горячей кожей, и Катре не хотелось, чтобы это заканчивалось. Сердце учащённо билось в груди, но на душе было спокойно и легко.

Когда девушки оторвались друг от друга, Фроста фыркнула:

— Как хорошо, что я не выиграла.

Пляж наполнился смехом отдыхающих.

3

Адора встала с постели. Катра рефлекторно попыталась схватить её за руку, но потерпела неудачу. Тепло девушки, всего секунду назад согревавшее промёрзшие ноги, исчезло. Катра захныкала:

— Ну давай ещё пять минут, Адора.

— Король Майка просил помочь с украшением зала к празднику, — сказала Адора, поцеловав Катру в лоб. Солнце только-только встало из-за горизонта, лениво освещая комнату. Зимняя прохлада добралась до Яркой Луны, и девушки спали под двумя одеялами. Адора надела бело-золотой костюм и забрала волосы в привычный хвостик. Катра неохотно вылезла из кровати. Шерсть на хвосте вздыбилась от холода.

— Я тоже помогу. Это всё-таки юбилей Спарклс, — сказала девушка, плетясь в ванну. Адора улыбнулась ей. — Встретимся там, ага?

— Да, дорогая, — сказала Адора, послав воздушный поцелуй. Катра притворно закатила глаза и отвернулась, пытаясь скрыть предательский румянец. Милые прозвища для женатиков, которые так любила Адора, заставляли краснеть и улыбаться во все тридцать два.

После водных процедур Катра вошла в зал и тут же распахнула глаза. Её окружала как минимум сотня фиолетовых воздушных шариков. Девушке захотелось накинуться на них, но подавила в себе инстинкты. Принцессы, собравшиеся Дня Рождения Глиммер, махнули Катре в знак приветствия. Все передвигались на носочках и старались лишний раз не разговаривать, чтобы не разбудить именинницу раньше времени.

— Он закатился под стол, не поможешь найти? — услышала Катра. Она обернулась и увидела, как Адора перевоплотилась в Ши-ру. Воительница без труда подняла огромный стол, чтобы король Майка смог достать упавший подарок.

Катра бесстыдно пялилась на Адору, стараясь сдержать слюни, вот-вот готовые потечь изо рта. Ши-ра опустила стол также легко, как подняла. Катра прикусила нижнюю губу. Внутри разлилось уже привычное чувство, греющее изнутри. Наконец, девушка смогла дать ему имя.

Восхищение.

Катра восхищалась Адорой, её силой, умениями и верностью своим убеждениям. Только теперь это чувство вызывало не злость и обиду, как во времена их соперничества, а безграничную любовь и привязанность.

— Прекрати пялиться на свою девушку как на Богиню и помоги нам, — прошептала Мермиста, утаскивая Катру в сторону закусок. — Наглядишься на неё после праздника.

К десяти утра всё было готово. Ребята облегчённо выдохнули, оглядев преображённый зал. Огромный торт стоял посреди стола, а по бокам расположились закуски. Потолок украшал ребристый лёд, искажающий свет и создающий иллюзию радуги в комнате. Для Глиммер был сооружён целый трон из благоухающих цветов.

Боу ушёл за виновницей торжества, а остальные замерли в нетерпении. Наконец, в дверях появилась Глиммер, и все накинулись на неё с поздравлениями и объятьями. Катра поспешила в эту кучу-малу со счастливой улыбкой на лице.

— Спарклс, ты, конечно, не молодеешь, — усмехнулась девушка, тут же получив толчок под рёбра от Парфюмы. — Но ты остаёшься прекрасной девушкой, лидером и подругой. Желаю тебе быть такой на протяжении всей жизни.

— Ура! — закричали остальные, подхватив Глиммер под руки и усадив во главе стола.

Почти всё утро они дарили имениннице подарки, поздравляли её и обнимали. После каждого тоста за столом звучали бурные аплодисменты. Раскрасневшаяся от обилия комплиментов Глиммер казалась самым счастливым человеком на планете. Её улыбка дарила ощущение лёгкости и радости каждому в зале.

Катре не хотелось, чтобы это утро заканчивалось.

4

Библиотека наполнилась тихим шёпотом детей. Окна, находившиеся под потолком, пропускали солнечные лучи, освещавшие центр комнаты, где расположилась Адора. Девушка сидела на полу, подогнув под себя ноги. Вокруг неё столпилось несколько десятков детей. Они смотрели на принцессу, приоткрыв рот. Адора усмехнулась, заговорщицки оглядев собравшихся.

— Но когда ситуация казалась безвыходной, принцессы собрались, вместе, чтобы отвоевать Яркую Луну и дать отпор врагу! С помощью своих сил, они повергли тысячи роботов Орды и заставили солдат сбежать, — продолжила Адора. На лицах детей заиграла радостная улыбка, и ребята поспешили обнять рассказчицу.

Катра, стоявшая за книжным шкафом, украдкой наблюдала за возлюбленной. Адора общалась с детьми на равных, а те слушали её, затаив дыхание. Когда они только вошли в библиотеку, Катра подумала, что их затея провалится. Дети бегали, кидались подушками и чуть не уронили стеллаж с древними писаниями.

Но как только в дверях появилась принцесса, ребята выдохнули и уставились на неё. Адора прошагала в центр комнаты, приветствуя всех. Катра улыбнулась, шепнула девушке на ухо: «Ты справишься», — и поспешила скрыться за стеллажами. Такое количество детей, собравшихся в одной комнате, пугало, но Адора быстро нашла с ними общий язык.

Тёплое чувство зародилось в желудке Катры, поднимаясь всё выше. Девушка улыбнулась. Ши-ра, появившаяся в комнате, катала на своей спине ребятишек. Они облепили её со всех сторон, но воительница справлялась и старалась уделить внимание каждому.

Хвост Катры счастливо поднялся, когда какой-то мальчик шепнул Адоре что-то, после чего девушка засияла. На её губах расцвела ни с чем не сравнимая улыбка. Мероприятие подходило к концу. Катра вылезла из своего укрытия. Она подошла к Адоре, которая прощалась с рыжеволосой девочкой, сжимавшей куклу Ши-ры в маленькой ладошке.

— Уверена, ты станешь очень сильной и стойкой, Сази, — улыбнулась Адора. Сази помахала свободной рукой и направилась к выходу вместе с мамой.

Катра приобняла перевоплотившуюся Адору за плечи и уткнулась ей в шею.

— Хочешь домой, милая? — пробормотала Катра. — Ты наверняка устала.

— Да нет. С ними было весело. Ты видела, как они слушали меня? Повнимательнее некоторых, — последнее слово Адора выделила, многозначительно подняв брови.

— То есть ты хочешь бросить меня ради стайки детей? Да они ровесники твоих историй! — шутливо фыркнула Катра. Адора прыснула от смеха. — Но ты очень хорошо с ними ладишь.

— Да. Я сначала думала, что они свернут мне шею, но оказалось, всё не так плохо. Они милые.

Мелог недовольно подошёл к Адоре и стал тереться об её бок. Он бросил ревнивый взгляд на девушку, и Катра закатила глаза.

— Все пытаются отобрать тебя у меня, — драматично затянула она. Адора закатила глаза и чмокнула Катру в щёку, заставляя стайку мурашек прокатиться от шеи до кончика хвоста.

— Пойдём попрощаемся с Джорджем и Лэнсом, а потом домой, идёт?

Катра кивнула, не пытаясь сопротивляться нахлынувшим чувствам. Она взяла Адору за руку и повела её в гостиную, где уже стоял чайник, наполненный ароматным напитком, и закуски.

5

— Нам же не обязательно ехать? Скажи, что не обязательно, я тебя умоляю, — пробормотала Катра, надевая праздничную рубашку и накидку. Адора подобрала сочетающийся с нарядом возлюбленной костюм и распустила волосы. Катра не могла оторвать взгляд от девушки, её плеч, струящихся локонов и небесно-голубых глаз. — Мы могли бы остаться дома, съесть всю еду из королевской кухни и поболтать о чём-нибудь.

— Это свадьба нашей подруги. Мы должны там быть, — строго сказала Адора, поправляя тиару. Катра показала ей язык.

— Они могли хотя бы не проводить её в Солинии.

— Да ладно, всего час на корабле и мы на месте. Обещаю, я не дам тебе упасть в воду, — засмеялась Адора, оставив нежный поцелуй на губах Катры. Девушка подалась вперёд, растворяясь в ощущениях. Тело мгновенно расслабилось, а руки по привычке оказались на талии Адоры.

Они разорвали поцелуй только когда в дверь постучали. Девушки крикнули в унисон: «Войдите!». На пороге показались Глиммер и Боу. Ребята лучезарно улыбнулись друзьям. Катра подметила, что не только они с Адорой выбрали сочетающиеся наряды. Боу надел фиолетовую рубашку с привычным сердцем на груди и белые штаны. Глиммер же облачилась в платье со светлыми рукавами и подолом в цвет. Остальная часть её наряда отливала сиреневым.

— Вы готовы? — спросила Глиммер. Девушка недовольно посмотрела на причёску Катры, но ничего не сказала. — Мы собираемся отплывать через пятнадцать минут.

— Да, пойдёмте тогда, — улыбнулась Адора. Катра кивнула и направилась к выходу. По дороге до корабля они болтали о политических делах, лежавших на плечах Глиммер и её советника, Боу, но вскоре разговор перетёк в более весёлое русло.

Катра нервно сглотнула, ступая на борт. Адора похлопала её по плечу. Они уселись на палубе вместе с Хантарой, Энтраптой и Хордаком.

В честь свадьбы принцессы морей, вода была спокойна. Бирюзовые волны лениво разбивались о судно. На ясном небе не было и намёка на облака. Воздух прогрелся достаточно для того, чтобы Катра сняла накидку, но летняя жара и невозможная духота не спешили атаковать Эфирию.

Адора и Хантара пытались выяснить, кто сильнее в армреслинге, Энтрапта рассказывала о новом устройстве для переноса тяжёлого груза на большие расстояния, а Хордак переводил её слова на понятный всем язык. Катра мотнула на них взгляд и села на краю палубы. Вода опасно колыхалась, вызывая отвращение. Девушка помнила, насколько океан солёный на вкус, и как неприятно липла одежда к телу после купания.

— Отправляемся! — раздался голос капитана. Катра вздохнула и решила присоединиться к друзьям, но судно резко качнулось. Девушка успела лишь взвизгнуть, прежде чем упасть. Она вцепилась подстриженными когтями в лакированное дерево, но не смогла удержаться. Вода была всё ближе, и Катра приготовилась выплывать, а после расчёсывать солёные волосы и искать новый наряд.

Но вместо столкновения с прохладной водяной гладью, девушка оказалась в руках Ши-ры. Воительница подхватила испуганную Катру на руки и улыбнулась. Адора усадила возлюбленную на своё место за столом, плюхаясь рядом.

— Я обещала, что не дам тебе упасть, — сказала девушка. Сердце Катры решило выполнить дневную норму ударов за несколько минут.

После двух лет без каких-либо сражений, рефлексы Адоры оставались на высоте. Девушка продемонстрировала скорость, реакцию и силу. На подоле её платья появились еле заметные капли воды, но Адора махнула на это рукой.

Катра крепко обняла свою спасительницу. От неё пахло кокосовым мылом и пирожками. За время, проведённое в Яркой Луне, этот запах стал для Катры родным.

Восхищение захватило девушку с головой. Несмотря на то, что Адора не тренировалась в Орде уже несколько лет, и её лицо окончательно потеряло детские очертания, она оставалась сильной и смелой как в давние времена. Это завораживало Катру каждый раз, когда она обнимала девушку, ощупывая её упругие мышцы.

— Надеюсь, до остановки в Солинии ничего больше не случится, — сказал Боу. Остальные рассмеялись и поддержали его.

+1

Катра застыла на месте. Серебристый свет звёзд освещал зеленеющую траву. Прохлада забралась под лёгкую куртку, желая достигнуть костей, но девушка чувствовала лишь жар на щеках и бешенный стук сердца. Её распахнутые глаза бегали туда-обратно, то заглядывая в глаза лазурного цвета, то смотря на золотое кольцо, сверкающее в свете звёзд.

Адора опустилась на одно колено. Светлые распущенные волосы колыхались на ветру. Катре на секунду показалось, что перед ней — видение из снов, а не настоящая Адора. Девушка еле подавила желание подойти ближе и коснуться мягкой кожи, чтобы рассеять подозрения.

— Катра, — начала Адора, набрав побольше воздуха в лёгкие. — Я люблю тебя. Люблю больше, чем кого-либо во всей Вселенной. Ты самый близкий мне человек. Мы многое прошли вместе и…

Девушка запнулась и посмотрела на свою ладонь в поисках подсказки. Катра подавила смешок, желающий вырваться из горла. Даже спустя столько лет Адора оставалась идиоткой, которую Катра любила до дрожи в коленях.

-… и я хотела бы идти с тобой рука об руку всю жизнь. Согласишься ли ты женится на мне? Я обещаю оберегать тебя, заботиться и никогда не покидать, — в глазах Адоры стояли слёзы. Катра еле подавила предательский ком в горле. Внутри взорвался фейерверк разноцветных эмоций. Голова закружилась от чувств, переполнивших девушку, но собравшись с силами, она прошептала:

— Ты такая идиотка.

— Это значит «да»? — с надеждой спросила Адора. Катра сложила руки на груди и приподняла бровь.

— Дай-ка подумать. Ты предлагаешь мне жениться на восхитительной девушке, превращающуюся в сильнейшую воительницу во Вселенной, которую я, помимо всего прочего, безумно люблю? Даже не знаю.

Адора рассмеялась:

— Ты правда так считаешь?

Катра округлила глаза. Из её лёгких вырвался возмущённый вздох.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что ты не видишь, насколько ты потрясающая? Ты сильная даже без Ши-ры, смелая, умеешь общаться с детьми, побеждаешь принцесс, у которых есть магия, голыми руками, и ты спасала меня столько раз, что у меня пальцев не хватит, чтобы сосчитать, — сказала Катра, сверля Адору взглядом. Последняя встала с колен и отряхнула белое платье. На её губах заиграла усмешка.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что восхищаешься мною? — Адора подошла ближе. Катра закатила глаза. По её телу прошлась легкая волна раздражения, тут же сменившаяся приятным теплом.

— Я этого не говорила.

Адора притянула Катру к себе. Их лбы почти соприкасались. Девушки чувствовали жар тел друг друга, дыхание и любовь, застывшую в воздухе словно летняя духота.

— Я обещаю, что постараюсь стать лучше для тебя, — улыбнулась Катра. — буду заботиться и поддерживать.

Эти слова стали толчком для Адоры, которая надела кольцо на палец невесты и поцеловала её, приподнимая над землёй. Катра рассмеялась, припадая к губам напротив. Она восхищалась Адорой, любила её и хотела провести с ней остаток своей жизни. Слёзы счастья брызнули из глаз целующихся девушек, стекая по щекам.

Золотой ободок кольца сверкнул в свете звёзд. Катра восхищённо взглянула сначала на него, а потом на Адору.

— Ну, а это значит «да»? — спросила принцесса. Катра громко рассмеялась.

— Нет, всё-таки ты идиотка, — сказала девушка, закатив глаза. — Да, да, да и ещё раз да! Теперь ты меня поняла?

Адора кивнула, взяв Катру за руку.

Небо на горизонте окрасилось в розоватый цвет. Первые лучи коснулись земли, знаменуя начало нового дня.


End file.
